


Only You

by LadyBelleBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Almost no plot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, Little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelleBaelish/pseuds/LadyBelleBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy adventures with Petyr and Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this to everyone I made cry during Five Little Pigs. I am so sorry.

 

 

_~~_

_Only you_

_You’re the only thing I’ll see forever,_  
_In my eyes, in my words and in everything I do,_  
_Nothing else but you ever_

 ~~

 

 

Sansa was making dinner when she heard the front door open.

“Sorry I’m late,” Petyr called, closing the door behind him.

He entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“It’s fine,” She said, barely acknowledging his closeness.

Petyr responded by burying his face in her neck.

“Petyr I’m cooking…” She warned as his hands began to wander. When he didn’t stop, Sansa elbowed him in the ribs. “Go set the table.”

Petyr feigned offense, but couldn’t help but smirk at his fiancée. He did as she asked and a few minutes later they were seated and eating.

“Why were you late?” Sansa asked, taking a bite of her potatoes.

“Tutoring.” Petyr murmured.

Sansa’s eyes narrowed. “Vanessa again?’

“Sansa, I’ve told you before-“

“And I’ve told you before. I don’t like it. “

Petyr was a professor at the university. Sansa had graduated two years ago (contrary to popular belief he had _not_ been one of her professors) and she was currently assistant teaching at the high school. Recently, one of Petyr’s students was keeping him after class, insisting she was having trouble understanding. Sansa wasn’t so sure. Petyr insisted the girl was really struggling and nothing inappropriate had transpired.

“What do you want me to do?” He demanded. “Tell her ‘I’m sorry my fiancée thinks we’re having an affair I can’t tutor you anymore’?”

“All I’m saying is, you’ve never had a student need your help for this long.” It was true; usually after a few sessions with Petyr his students were more than fine. But he’d been tutoring this Vanessa for more than three months and she still hadn’t improved.

“Sansa, do you trust me?”

“Petyr it’s not _you_ I’m concerned about.” She insisted. “Its her. I’ve had crushes on teachers before and-what?” Petyr’s signature smile was plastered on his face and one eyebrow was raised.

“What teacher did you have a crush on, darling?” He asked.

Sansa’s face turned the color of her hair. “Oh, um, my sophomore year English teacher…”

Petyr choked on his five hundred dollar wine. “You had a crush on _Tyrion Lannister?”_

 _“_ I was 15!” Sansa insisted. “You can’t tell anyone, only Margaery knows. I can’t believe I just told you that.” She buried her face in her hands.

The shock on Petyr’s fact was replaced by amusement. “You’re secret is safe with me sweetling.”

After a moment Sansa composed herself. “My point is I used to insist on getting unnecessary help from him. I know that trick. You’re not unattractive Petyr, students are going to have crushes on you. And some of them will act on it.”

But Petyr wasn’t listening to her, his grin just widened. “You’re doing wonders for my ego.”

“Well why do you think I’m marrying you?” She teased, picking up both their plates and dumped them in the sink. Petyr was right behind her and he spun her around so their faces were inches apart.

“I thought you were marrying me because-“ But Sansa didn’t let him finish, silencing him with a kiss. Petyr’s arms wrapped around her and one hand tangled in her red hair. All thoughts of students were forgotten.

~~

Several hours later they had relocated their bedroom. Sansa was resting her head on Petyr’s chest, one hand absently running over his scar. Petyr’s arm was wrapped around her shoulder as he lazily stroked her hair.

“Can I come to class with you tomorrow?” She asked quietly.

“Sansa, I told you, you have nothing to worry about.” He said tiredly.

“I know, I just…please Petyr.” She knew he was too tired to refuse her.

“Fine,” He murmured. Sansa squealed and rolled on top of him.

“Thank you,” She said kissing him softly. Petyr kissed back and quickly flipped their positions

“I thought you wanted to sleep.” She teased.

Petyr’s normally grey-green eyes were glinting black. “There will be plenty of time to sleep when I’m dead.”

~~

The next morning Petyr waited patiently as Sansa decided what to wear.

“What am I going to tell my students?” He asked her.

“Whatever you like.” Sansa responded from the bathroom. She slipped into one of her favorite black dresses. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress had long sleeves, but fell just above her knees. It had a modest cut, but clung to her like a second skin. Sansa slipped on a pair of black heels. She added a little makeup and her mocking bird necklace (one of the many presents Petyr had given her upon their engagement) completed the outfit.

“Well, what do you think?” Sansa asked as she exited the bathroom. Petyr just stared at her, eyes turning the same shade as her dress. “No one is going to be paying attention to me with you in the room today, sweetling.” His arms encircled her waist. Sansa kissed him, but then playfully pushed him away.

“We’re going to be late.” She insisted.

“I can live with that,” He responded pulling her back against him.

~~

“Everyone this is Miss Stark, she’ll be observing the class today.” Petyr told his students before he started lecturing. Sansa looked as if she was paying close attention, but in reality she wasn’t. She loved her fiancée dearly, but she couldn’t care less about- what did he teach again?

Her eyes would occasionally wander over to the girl, Vanessa (she’d forced Petyr to point her out). She was rather pretty, Sansa had to admit. She had long dark hair with beautiful green eyes. But she seemed to be hanging on every word Petyr was saying.

Jealousy aside, Sansa felt a little sorry for the girl. She remembered how heartbroken she’d been, when she’d seen Tyrion making out with the German teacher after school. Moderate mortification at the memory aside, an idea started to form in her head. She grinned like a cat.

After class Sansa walked over to her fiancée who was shoveling papers into his briefcase.

“What did you think of my lecture, Miss Stark?” He asked.

“To be perfect honest, Professor Baelish, I didn’t pay the slightest bit of attention.” She was leaning on the desk. “You’ll have to go over it with me again.”

She glanced around to make sure all the students were gone, then she slid across the desk into her fiancée’s lap. Petyr’s arms immediately wrapped around her, as Sansa’s arms encircled his neck.

“I only have a few-“ But Sansa wasn’t listening. She pressed her mouth against his and that was all the convincing Petyr needed. One hand tightened around her waist, the other one was dangerously close to the edge of her skirt. Not breaking the kiss, Sansa’s hands went to loosen his tie. Her task was halfway done when the pair heard a squeak from the door.

Standing in the doorway was Vanessa, a mix of astonishment and anguish on her face. Triumphant though she may feel, Vanessa’s attire did not go unnoticed by the Stark. Had her skirt been that short earlier? Hadn’t she been wearing a sweater with that tank top? Undaunted, Sansa gave Petyr one last peck on the cheek before sliding slowly off his lap. “Sorry for you keeping you, _Professor.”_ She picked up her purse and sauntered past the shocked student.

She turned the corner out of the classroom and stopped. Leaning against the wall, she was out of view of the doorway, but she could hear every word being said inside.

“My apologies, Miss Price,” Petyr was saying. _Ever the gentleman_ Sansa thought.

“So…you and Miss Stark then…you’re, um...”

“Engaged.” Petyr finished for her. Sansa felt herself practically glowing and she fiddled with the ring on her left hand.

“But yesterday-”

“Was a mistake, Miss Price.”

All the victory she just felt drained from her and Sansa’s heart started to race. No, she must be misunderstanding. Petyr wouldn’t-No he _couldn't_ have.

“You kissed me professor.” The girl whispered.

“If I remember correctly you kissed- _Miss Price.”_

That was her breaking point. Sansa turned back into the room and immediately wished she hadn’t.

It was similar to the scene Vanessa had walked in on. The girl was in his lap, clinging to his neck, but Petyr was trying desperately to push her off.

Upon seeing his fiancée, Petyr sprung to his feet, causing Vanessa to make an impact with the floor. “Sansa, it’s not-“

But Sansa didn’t hear the rest of the sentence. Her hearing failed her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

~~

Petyr caught his fiancée before she collided with the ground.

“Sansa!” He shook her, but she made no response. “ _Call an ambulance.”_ He ordered his student.

“I’m sorry-I didn’t realize-“ Vanessa’s hands were covering her mouth and tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes.

“Stop blithering like an idiot, call the goddamn ambulance and I’ll _consider_ not failing you this semester.”

This spurred the girl into action.

Fifteen minutes later the paramedics were lifting Sansa into the back on an ambulance.

One of the paramedics tried to stop Petyr getting into the ambulance,

he pushed past the man and took Sansa’s hand.

“She’s my fiancée.” He growled and paramedic backed off.

 _Wake up_ He silently begged her. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Sansa.

Just as the pulled up to the hospital, Petyr saw Sansa’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

“P-petyr?” She said weakly.

“I’m right here, Sansa. I’m not leaving you.”

Sansa was taken to a small room, with Petyr right behind her. The doctor came in a few minutes later. Sansa was fully conscious now, but she was still very weak. However, she still clutched Petyr’s hand as if it was the only thing keeping her awake.

“Miss Stark, I’m Dr. Sloan,” The man said before turning to Petyr. “And you are?”

“Petyr Baelish, her fiancée.”

Dr. Sloan nodded and continued. “Right, so we’re running a couple of tests, to try to figure out what happened. But here’s my question for you, did you eat anything today?”

“I-I had some toast this morning, but that’s about it.” Sansa responded quietly.

“Alright, well that’s probably why you fainted. Also if today was particularly stressful, that doesn’t help. In any case, I think you’re fine, you should be able to go home tonight. I’ll go run those tests to be sure and then we’ll get you out of here.” With that he was gone.

“I blame you for this,” Sansa said half-jokingly.

“Sansa-“

“You promised me nothing had happened, Petyr.”

“It was barely anything, I didn’t want to worry you.” He insisted.

“Yeah well, it did…” Sansa crossed her arms across her chest.

Petyr leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I’ll never lie to you again, sweetling.”

Sansa snorted. “Why don’t I believe you?”

There was that twinkle in her eye and Petyr knew he was forgiven. “Because you know me.” He whispered before giving her a soft kiss.

“Good news, folks.” Dr. Sloan was back a moment later. “You can go home, Miss Stark. Just make sure you eat and drink a lot tonight and tomorrow, okay?”

Sansa agreed and Petyr helped her out of the bed.

“Thank you, doctor.” Sansa said kindly.

“Of course, Miss Stark, I hope you feel better.”

Once he was gone Petyr remembered he’d left his car at the University and he decided he would leave it till the morning. He called a cab and they only had to wait a few minutes before they were on their way home.

Fifteen minutes later, Sansa was curled up next to Petyr in their apartment, sleep threatening to claim them both.

“I love you,” Sansa murmured, arm wrapped around his middle.

Petyr had his arm around her shoulder and he pulled her closer before kissing her forehead. “And I you, sweetling.”

 ~~

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Petyr was sitting in the living room when she screamed. He tossed his book to the floor and darted to the bathroom door. He’d been watching her like a hawk since her trip to the hospital.

“Sansa, what’s wrong?” He said, his voice fraught with worry.

The door swung open and the redhead flung her arms around her fiancée. Petyr was taken off guard, but he nonetheless hugged her back, confused as he was.

“What is it?” He asked, when she broke the embrace.

“I’m pregnant.”

Petyr blinked, “What? But when did-how did-”

“Well Petyr when a man and woman love each other-“

He cut her off with a kiss, pushing her up against a wall. Sansa was all too happy to comply; she wrapped one arm around his neck while the other hand went into his greying hair.

After a moment both hands went to the buttons of his shirt, Petyr broke the kiss.

“Are you sure? I mean with-“

Sansa just pulled him back against her.

~~

“Can I have your attention please?” Petyr said to his class, silencing them immediately. “You all remember, Miss Stark, I hope,” He motioned to Sansa who waved to the class from Petyr’s chair. This had been his idea. She originally hadn’t been really keen on the idea of announcing it to his class. Then she had to admit the thought of seeing the look on Vanessa’s face was too tempting to resist. She touched her stomach. If someone ever tried to lay a hand on her fiancée again there would be blood.

“Miss Stark, as some of you know,” He said glancing at Vanessa, who’d gone pale. “Is my fiancée,” There was some murmuring from the back. Sansa distinctly heard “ _But he’s so old” “She’s like 20, what the hell”._

“ _Quiet.”_ Petyr snapped and the room fell back into silence. “I won’t be here for the next few days because Miss Stark and I,” Sansa knew that was her cue and in three strides she was at his side, wrapping an arm around his waist, his own arm immediately wrapped around her shoulder “Are expecting a _new addition_ and we need to find a bigger apartment.”

The room was silent for a moment and though Sansa wasn’t looking at him, she knew her fiancée was wearing a large grin.

“Woo! Congrats Professor B!” One of the students at the back cheered. Soon there was a thunderous applause from the class. Sansa turned the same shade as her hair and buried her face in Petyr’s shoulder. Petyr just kissed her forehead before releasing her to retake her seat.

~~

_Two Months Later_

Sansa listened to Petyr snoring lightly next to her. The room was practically empty; the pair had found a larger apartment and were in the process of moving out. It must be well past midnight. She bit her lip; did she really want to make him do this?

_Yes._

Sansa poked him in the rips and his eyes shot open.

“What is it?” He asked quickly, sitting up. “Are you hurt? Did you hear a noise? Did-“Sansa couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “What?” He demanded.

“I just wanted some pomegranates.”

Petyr groaned. Sansa and her cravings. Even though pomegranates were not her strangest request, she’d made him get up every night for the past week without fail. He did it with minimal complaint, but at the same time why couldn’t she have these cravings when the sun was up.

“ _Please_ Petyr,” She had stuck her bottom lip out a little and Petyr knew he had lost the battle.

“Oh alright,” He threw the covers off and got out of bed. He returned a few minutes later with the requested fruit. His fiancée squealed in delight as she took the bowl from him.

“Thank you darling,” She said, shoving a pomegranate into her mouth.

Petyr grumbled as he climbed back into bed.

~~

_Six Months Later_

 

Petyr was working in his study when she screamed the second time. He’d gotten up so fast his chair had fallen over. His now wife was standing in the kitchen, having dropped a bowl that was now in pieces on the floor.

“Sansa what the hell-“ Sansa just grabbed her husband’s hand and placed in on her stomach. After a moment he felt a kick.

Petyr grasped his wife’s face in his hands. “You’re the most amazing woman I have ever met.” He whispered before giving her a soft kiss.

The phone ringing broke them apart.

“Hello?” Petyr said into the phone, a little irritated.

“ _Petyr Zachary Baelish you have some explaining to do.”_ The woman on the other end yelled, causing Petyr to yank the phone away from his ear. Sansa had heard and gave him an odd look.

“Hello mother,” He groaned.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there will be a chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

“ _You didn’t tell me your mother was still alive!”_ Sansa screeched.

“Sansa calm down, think of the baby.“ The conversation with his mother had ended with Sansa grabbing the phone and inviting her over for dinner.

“I am thinking of the baby!” She threw the first object she could get a hold of. Which unfortunately for Petyr, who ducked out of the line of fire just in time, was a glass. He heard it shatter behind him.

He quickly took a hold of his wife before she could get her hands on anything else.

“Listen to me,”

“No you lied to me!” Sansa tried to break free, but his grip was too firm.

“I never lied to you, you just assumed both my parents were dead.”

Sansa narrowed her eyes. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

Petyr sighed and released her, going to lean on the back of the couch. “Perhaps…my mother is rather…. _frank_ in giving her opinions. And-“

“And you’re afraid she won’t like me?”

“God no, she’ll love you…I was afraid she would talk you out of marrying me.”

“Oh Petyr,” Sansa gripped his hand.

“She never really liked _your_ mother, actually. And she might think that I was marrying you, well because of Cat…”

Sansa shook her head. “Nothing your mother says can scare me off.” Sansa kissed his cheek. “Even if she tries, she’s too late. I’m already carrying baby Baelish.”

Petyr laughed at that. “Is that what we’re calling it?”

“Till we know whether it’s a boy or a girl, yes.” She kissed him fully this time. “Now I need to go plan dinner,” She headed back towards the kitchen. “Would you mind cleaning that up?” She motioned to the remains of the broken glass.

~~

“Oh good God Petyr you couldn’t keep it in your pants at least till you married to girl,” Were the first words Sansa heard Alayne Baelish utter. She was highly amused, Petyr was not.

“Mother _please,”_

“Oh hush, you must be Sansa,” Alayne turned to her daughter-in-law. “I must say, you are much prettier than your mother.”

“Thank you Mrs.-“

“Oh no, you must call me Alayne. You’re Mrs. Baelish now, dear.” Sansa moved them to the living room, sitting across from her mother-in-law while her husband against the wall. Alayne Baelish was rather short and had short white hair. The only resemblance between her and her son were their eyes. Sansa reasoned he must look like his father. Though she had only known Alayne for a total of five minutes, she had the feeling that, much like her son, she was not someone you wanted to make angry.

“How my son ever snagged you, I’ll never know.” Alayne was saying, “I suppose rather you than your mother, forgive me dear, I was never fond of Cat. But no need to worry about that now. If I may ask, how did your parents react to, well, you two?”

Petyr and Sansa exchanged a glance.

It took Alayne half a heart beat to understand.

“ _You haven’t told them yet?!_ ” Sansa gave the tiniest of nods.

Alayne leaned back onto the couch. “How on earth did you manage that?”

Sansa fiddled with the rings on her finger, refusing to meet her mother-in-law’s eyes.

“My parents don’t travel much and I would go see them at holidays, I talk to them on the phone. They’re satisfied.”

“Well I’m afraid, dear, that you’re going to have to tell them now that you’re married with a child on the way.”

“We are aware of that, mother.” Petyr said irritably.

“Don’t snap at me, boy. Or I shall have to tell Sansa about the time you were five and-“

“ _Don’t you dare._ ” Sansa noticed Petyr had gone absolutely pale.

She immediately perked up, “What happened?”

Alayne considered the look on the her son’s face. “Oh nothing,”

Sansa frowned a little, but let it go. “I should go set up for dinner,” She started to push herself out of her chair when Alayne stopped her.

“Petyr go set the table and let me have some alone time with my new daughter.” Petyr grumbled a little, but did as he was told.

Alayne patted the spot next to her on the sofa and Sansa moved to be next to her.

“Now, about that time when Petyr was five…”

~~

 

“I like her,” Sansa said as they crawled into bed that night.

“Well, that makes one of us.” Petyr groaned, he was laying on his stomach face buried in a pillow.

“What was your father like?” Sansa asked.

Petyr turned onto his side and looked at her. “My father was friendly,”

“So nothing like you then?” She teased.

“Careful or I’ll have to-Sansa what’s wrong?”

His wife’s face had gone completely pale. “Petyr, I’m going to need you to call an ambulance. My water just broke.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alayne Baelish is the greatest character I've ever had the honor of writing/sorta creating (?) 
> 
> So this will definitely be another chapter, but whether it will go beyond that or not I'm not sure.


	4. Chapter 4

“Boy this had better be important if you’re calling me this late.”

“Sansa just went into labor, can you come down to the hospital?”

“Hark is that my son _wanting_ my company. Now let’s see when’s the last time that happened?”

“ _Mother,”_

“Not since he was ten at-“

“Will you come or not?”

“Yes, I’ll be there in a bit. _Someone_ woke me up.”

Petyr clicked the phone off and went back to his wife.

The ambulance was along shortly there after and the couple was rushed to the hospital. After about two hours Petyr was forced into the waiting room after he threatened to push one of the nurses out of the window.

That was where his mother found him, pacing nervously ten minutes later.

“And _why_ are you out here and not with your wife?” Alayne demanded.

Petyr grumbled that he’d been thrown out and Alayne chuckled as she took a seat.

“Do you know what is it yet?” She asked, taking some knitting out of her purse.

“What?” Petyr asked distractedly.

“Boy or girl?”

“We don’t know, Sansa wanted it to be a surprise.”

Petyr rotated between checking his watch every three seconds and running a hand through his hair.

“Have you decided on names?” Alayne continued, the picture of complete serenity.

“Michael if it’s a boy and Sansa has an idea for if it’s a girl, but she won’t tell me.”

Alayne snorted. “Would you want to name her after your precious Cat? Though I think Sansa -“

“She’s not _my_ Cat,” Petyr turned on his mother.

“Twenty years ago you wished otherwise.”

“Yes _twenty years ago_.”

“Let’s see, twenty years ago…you’re wife would have been three at the time and you would have been wishing she was your daughter. Now what part of that sentence seems wrong to you?”

“Is that it then?” Petyr snapped, “You don’t like Sansa?”

Alayne rolled her eyes. “If you think that’s the issue you clearly have not been paying attention.” The older woman sighed and stood up. “I know how much you loved Cat, Petyr.” Alayne’s voice was gentle. “And I’m just afraid you married that sweet girl because she looks like her mother.”

Petyr grasped his mother’s hand. “I promise you, I love Sansa. It has nothing to do with Cat.”

Alayne studied her sons face for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Alright, dear. I believe you. Just try and calm down,” Alayne retook her seat. “Believe me, no one wants this over with more than Sansa. I remember I was in labor with you for 36 hours.”

“ _Mother please_ ,” Petyr rubbed his temples. “You’re not helping,”

Alayne just continued as if she hadn’t heard him, “I just hope your child is less trouble than you were.”

Petyr groaned and Alayne smirked. That was the other thing Petyr had inherited from his mother. His infamous smirk.

They sat for five hours in silence. While, Alayne sat and knitted, Petyr paced, drank eleven cups of coffee and checked his watch.

What finally broke the silence was the scream of an infuriated mother.

“ _Petyr Baelish I will skin you alive!”_

Catelyn Stark’s voice rang throughout the waiting room. The Baelishs’ turned to see Cat and Ned at the door. Ned was the only thing keeping Cat from attacking her son-in-law.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Petyr demanded.

“She’s our daughter,” Ned responded, teeth clenched. Though Petyr had to admit he was in more control than his wife.

“Who called you?” Alayne asked.

“The doctor, Sansa was asking for us.”

Petyr made a mental note to question his wife about that decision later. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

“Who are you?” Ned asked Alayne quietly, trying to break the ice.

The woman gave him an absolutely scathing look. “I’m Alayne Baelish.”

Cat looked startled, “I thought you were dead.”

Alayne scoffed, “Well I see Sansa doesn’t get her tact from you, dear.”

Catelyn’s eyes flashed, but she saved her anger for Petyr. “How could you Petyr? We grow up together, _she’s my daughter._ ”

“And she’s _my wife_.”

The Stark’s eyes widened. “When did that-? _What?”_ Ned looked like he would faint, but Catelyn was ready for blood.

“I swear to god Petyr-“

“Mr. Baelish,” A nurse ran in looking flustered, “Your wife is asking for you, will you come with me please?”

Petyr followed the nurse past his parents-in-law and down the hallways. She halted in front of the door to Sansa’s room.

“You threaten one of my nurses again, I _will_ make sure you’re not allowed to step foot in this hospital ever again. Understand?”

Petyr resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but agreed and was led into the room.

“Oh look who decided to show up?” Sansa spat between heavy breaths.

“Apologies sweetling,” Petyr responded, taking her hand. “I was trying to keep my mother from ripping your mother apart.” Sansa gripped his hand so tightly he thought she had broken something.

“Sorry about that,” She said through clenched teeth. “I just wanted my-“ She let out a scream.

Petyr kissed her forehead. “You can do this sweetling, you can do-“

“Petyr I swear to God if you don’t shut up I’ll kill you,” Sansa screamed.

“I can see the head!” The doctor cried.

At 4:37 AM Petyr and Sansa Baelish became the proud parents to a beautiful baby girl.

“She has your eyes,” Petyr remarked. He was sitting next to his wife on the hospital bed holding their daughter.

“Yes, but _your_ nose.” Sansa leaned her head on Petyr’s shoulder and looked down at their little girl.

Petyr kissed her forehead. “We should name her.”

Sansa smirked. “Yes I was thinking about that-“

“Can I see my granddaughter?” Alayne pushed into the room, a nurse right behind her.

“I’m sorry I tried to stop her.” The nurse said, Sansa laughed.

“It’s alright, let her in…and will you tell my parents they can come in, if they want.” The nurse nodded and left.

Alayne came over to stand by the bed. “Oh she’s so beautiful! Have you decided on a name yet?”

“Actually, I was thinking-“

“Sansa I want to talk to you,” It was Cat.

“She just had a baby, she needs to rest.” Alayne said.

“I don’t need _you_ to tell me what my daughter needs.”

“Can I just-“

“Ned _be quiet_ ,”

“If you think you can just-“

“Quiet!” Sansa snapped. “All of you quiet.” The little girl started to stir in her father’s arms. Petyr rocked her back and forth trying to get her to go back to sleep.

Sansa looked up at her parents. “Mom, dad, I know you don’t agree with the choices I’ve made. But I love Petyr and he loves me, if you don’t accept that….I don’t want you to be a part of my daughter’s life.”

“Sansa surely-“

“Cat, let her finish.” Ned seemed be actually listening to his daughter while Catelyn was growing more furious by the minute.

“Thank you…” Sansa glanced at her husband who was now standing by the window with their daughter who was debating whether to sleep or cry. “Look, I want you to be apart of Alayne’s life, but-“

“What?” Petyr’s mother interrupted. “Do you mean-are you really…?” She covered her mouth with her hand.

Sansa nodded. “I want to name her after you…if that’s alright.”

“If that’s…” The older woman let out a sob and went to embrace her daughter-in-law. Sansa hugged her back with equal enthusiasm. Alayne kissed the girl’s forehead before breaking the embrace.

“Well, I don’t think I need to be here anymore.” Cat said before departing. Ned, however, lingered. He kept glancing back and forth between Baelish and his daughter. “If this is really what- that is- if you’re truly _happy_ -“

“I am dad,” Sansa insisted.

Ned offered a smile. “Well then, how could I begrudge my little girl her happiness” The father went over and embraced his eldest daughter. Sansa cried a little. “I better go after your mother,” He said after a moment. “I’ll try to talk her around, but my guess is she won’t want to stay away from her only grandchild for long.” Ned stood and Alayne had a satisfied smile on her face. “I knew you had a heart Eddard Stark.”

Ned offered the woman a smile. “It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs.-“

“Alayne,” She interrupted. “Your daughter is Mrs. Baelish, whether you like it or not.” Ned nodded. Petyr was now facing them, his little girl fast asleep and drooling on his arm.

“And you,” Ned turned on his son-in-law. “If you ever harm-“

“Save it, Stark. My mother already gave me that speech.”

Ned narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before exiting.

“Well, that went better that I had expected.” Petyr remarked. “At least we have an ally.”

“He’ll bring her around,” Sansa added.

“It might take a while,” Petyr scoffed.

“Perhaps, but your father is right. She won’t want to be away from her only grandchild for long. Whether she’s a Baelish or not.” Alayne said her goodbyes shortly there after. Petyr settled back on the bed with his wife and his now snoring baby.

“You’ve just had a baby, what do you want to do next?” Petyr teased. Sansa lightly slapped him, but replied “Sleep.”

Petyr chuckled. “Then sleep, I’ve got our little angel.” He stood again, only to take a seat in the chair next to the bed. Sansa rolled on her side so she was facing her family. The last thing she saw before falling asleep was her husband cradling her infant daughter.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Last chapter! I am rather good at writing fluff aren't I? :P  
> What did you guys think? Sorry I keep giving them girls, maybe in the next one they'll have a boy ;)   
> As always thank you very much for reading and I hope you'll stick around for my next fic, the first chapter of which is already up. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Vanessa was so named because I was watching The Little Mermaid last night when I wrote this. Oh and any Grey's Anatomy fans catch who I threw in? ;)
> 
> I was planning on posting this later, I've got another fic up my sleeve, but I thought after Five Little Pigs I owe you some fluff (and yes the line in italics in the top is from West Side Story).  
> So I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
